Hate to Friendship to Love
by pansy318
Summary: Jason and Brenda hate each other until an accident happens, and brings them closer to each other.
1. Default Chapter

Hate to Friendship to Love  
  
Pairing: Brenda/Jason  
  
Summary: Jason and Brenda hates each other until an accident happens that brings them closer. Takes place before the trial.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Characters from General Hospital.   
  
  
  
"I'm going out," called Jason, walking down the stairs. He decided to do some investigation of his on. He couldn't let Brenda and him go to jail for a crime they didn't commit.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Brenda, jumping from the couch.  
  
"Out," called Jason, grabbing his coat. He didn't want Brenda coming with him, this could be dangerous. The killer is still out there, he thought.  
  
"Fine then you won't mind me going with you," Brenda said, reaching for her coat. She stopped when Jason stepped in her way.  
  
"Yea I do mind," he said a little annoyed. "This is business, so stay here and don't do anything stupid," he said harshly.  
  
"I'm not stupid Jason, I know you're either going to see Snow White, or investigate," she shouted, glaring at Jason. "So which is it," she said adamantly.  
  
Jason just stared at Brenda, he knew there was no point in lying to her, she was just going to do what she wanted anyway.  
  
"I'm going back to Alcazar's yacht, there has got to be something there, but I'm going alone," he said.  
  
"Huh the hell you are, I'm going with you," she said resolutely. She grabbed her coat. This is her life too, and she'll be damned if she let Jason be in control of it.  
  
"No you're not," Jason said menacingly. He didn't have time for this, he was beginning to lose his patience fast.  
  
"And why the hell not, I have just as much as right to be there than you Jason. Now I know you're slow so I'm going to say this one more time, I'm going with you," she said condescendingly.  
  
"AHHH! Jason grunted rubbing his face. Brenda I don't have time for this, it's too dangerous, so you're staying here, and that's final!" he yelled.  
  
"But," Brenda said. "But nothing," Jason interrupted her before she could say anything else. He then opened the door, slamming it behind him, causing Brenda to jump.  
  
  
  
  
Jason was at Alcazar's yacht, looking for anything that could prove that Brenda and him didn't kill Alcazar. He was becoming frustrated, he looked everywhere, but still nothing. But then he stopped , because he heard a noise. He carefully took his gun from his waistband, walking towards the noise. He stopped at Alcazar's bedroom, as he heard some rumbling coming from the other side of the door. He opens the door slowly, seeing a small figure messing with some papers on a desk.  
  
"Don't move," Jason says to the figure.  
  
"AHH,' Brenda screams, as the voice startles her. Then she realizes that the voice belongs to Jason.  
  
"Brenda! he whispers harshly. What are you doing here. Do you ever listen to anything I say," he yells. He is livid at this point.  
  
"Look you need me whether you realize this or not, we are in this together. I've been with Alcazar for four years, and I know a lot of things, I can be useful," she reasons.  
  
"Fine," he gritted between his teeth. His anger calming down a little bit.  
  
"What have you found so far," she says noticing that he is calming down.  
  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing, he said, rubbing his hand across his face. We're trapped and we don't have a key," he says beginning to realize that they're are in more trouble than he thought.  
  
"A key that's it," Brenda said, more to herself than to Jason. She just realized it. She doesn't know why she didn't think of it before. She then started looking in the draws, searching for something.  
  
"What's it, what are you looking for?" Jason ask curiously. Noticing Brenda just realized something. "Did you just remember something," he ask anxiously.   
  
"Yea, keys, Louis had a set of keys for all of his warehouses. He had a lot, I think he had a least two in Port Charles. And in those warehouses he kept videotapes. He taped everything including his meetings he had in his office with other clients," she said while still searching for the keys.  
  
Jason let the information sink in his head, and soon he was searching too.  
  
"Found them! I found them!" Jason heard Brenda scream.  
  
"Good, let's go," he said, rushing out of the door.  
  
"Good? That's it's, no congratulations Brenda for saving our asses," Brenda said, a little annoyed that Jason didn't acknowledge her deed.  
  
Jason stopped, realizing that Brenda wasn't moving. "Congratulations Brenda for saving our asses," he said sarcastically. "Now lets go," he said grabbing her arm and rushing out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
Jason and Brenda went to the closest warehouse near the docks. When they got in, they went to the back, to the office.  
  
"Do you know where he kept the tapes," Jason asked, opening draws and file cabinets. He looked up noticing Brenda walking towards a picture, and looking at it strangely.  
She then took the picture off the wall revealing a safe. "How did you?" Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just remembered something about that picture," Brenda said with a puzzled look on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason.  
  
"Well, do you know the combination?" Jason asked, getting a little worried by Brenda's face expression to the question. She looked almost sad.  
  
"Yeah, it's my birthday," she said desolately. She then began turning the knob. It opened, and inside was documents and tapes.  
  
Jason took the tapes and walked towards the T.V. and slipped a tape in the VCR. And sure enough the tape showed Alcazar talking to someone. Brenda and Jason realized the person right off the back. It was Rick.  
  
"Oh my God, it's Rick our lawyer, we have to get these tapes to Taggert now.  
  
"I knew I didn't trust that bastard," Jason said, fuming.  
  
Both Jason and Brenda unaware that someone was watching them.  
  
As they start making their way towards the door of the warehouse, they stop, as they see Rick pointing a gun at them. Jason quickly goes for his gun, but then Rick points the gun at Brenda.  
  
"Don't or I'll shoot her," he says.  
  
Jason stops, but still has his hand on the gun.  
  
"Drop it now, or I'll shoot your pretty little wife over here," he snickers.  
  
Jason goes over the possibilities in his head and knows that there's no other solution but to drop the gun. So, he slowly begins to put the gun on the ground, but before he can, he sees a smug look on Rick's face, and sees Rick pull the trigger.  
  
"Brenda! Get down!," Jason yells, as he pushes her to the ground, while shooting at Rick. Rick quickly dodges the bullet by hiding behind a crate. Jason falls on Brenda, and she notices that his shoulder was bleeding. Another shot is fired over there heads. So she quickly grabs the gun and fires at the wall, hitting her target. And the alarm goes off. Rick hesitates, but bolts out of there before the cops could come.  
  
"Oh my God, Jason you've been shot. We've got to get you to the hospital.  
  
"No! I'm fine, it's too dangerous at the hospital, he'll know where to find us. He then tries to get up, but falls back down in pain. Brenda is quickly at his side, trying to help him up. He then notices her eyes, a jumble of emotions flashing across her eyes. Was that fear? She was scared, but not for her, for him.  
  
"No, you have to get out of here before the cops come, and get those tapes to Sonny," he says, breathing heavily now.  
  
"But what about you, no I'm not leaving you here Jason so you can take the blame. We're getting out of here together. She tries to grab for his arm, but he pushes her away.  
  
"Brenda listen to me, get out of here, I'll only slow you down, we don't have time to argue. Now Go!" he yells.  
  
"No! You listen, when are you going to realize that we are in this together. I'm not going anywhere Jason," she whispers, on the brink of tears. And he can see it in her eyes that she means it.   
  
"We have to go now," he says. And she makes a sigh of relief, when she hears him say "we." She then grabs his other shoulder, careful not to hurt his wounded one, and puts it around her shoulder, trying to balance some of his body weight. He was losing a lot of blood, the color was beginning to fade from his face.  
  
They got out of the warehouse just in time, before the cops came. They were on the docks now, and Brenda stopped. She sat Jason down on the bench, knowing he needed a break, whether he would admit it or not.  
  
"We have to keep moving," he says out of breath.   
  
"OK, hold on," she says. She then takes the tape and goes to the edge of the dock, and bends down and puts the tape on the ledge underneath the docks. She then goes back to Jason, and notices that he's not looking so good.  
  
"Jason we have to get you some help, you've lost a lot of blood, you could go into shock. Let's go to the hospital, " she pleaded with him. For some reason it scared her to death to think of Jason dying.  
  
"It's too dangerous, we can't go back to the PH either, he'll look there too. We don't have anywhere to go," he said tiredly. And Brenda began to think, and she realized that she didn't have a choice.  
  
"I know a place we can go," she says. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hate to Friendship to Love  
  
"I know a place we can go," says Brenda sadly. She said it so low, Jason had to strain his ears to hear her, but he could tell by the expression on her face that she didn't like the idea of where ever they were about to go.  
  
"We can't go to your cottage either, Brenda. He'll know to look there too, said Jason with a sigh. He couldn't understand why she would be unhappy about that though.  
  
"I'm not talking about the cottage, where we're about to go, we need a boat, she says, walking towards Jason to help him up.  
  
"A boat, why would we need a boat, where are we going?" he asks, now interested, in where she's taking them.  
  
"I'll explain when we get there, she says a bit aloof.  
  
  
Brenda and Jason stole a boat, and it took them a good thirty minutes to reach their destination. On their way there, Jason couldn't help but wonder where they were going. He also was brooding about the fact that Brenda wouldn't leave him back at the warehouse, and her eyes, all the emotions in her eyes were weird, because they were directed towards him, but not the contemptuous looks she usually gave him. What he saw in her eyes tonight was fear, concern, and loyalty. For years I thought of Brenda as a self-centered brat, but of all the nights, she chooses this one to be altruistic, Jason thought.  
  
The boat was coming to a stop, and Brenda went over to Jason to help him out of the boat.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me where we are," Jason said impatiently.  
  
"We're at my house," she says nonchalantly. And the house came into view. It wasn't a mansion or anything, it was just an average house. They walk into the house, and it actually looks nice. The couch and chairs are covered in sheets, but other than that, it looks like someone has been living here for years.  
  
"Your house?" Jason ask, the shock written all over his face.  
  
"Well actually it's my dad's house, he left it to me," she says distantly. She helps Jason to the couch. "I've been taking good care of it, don't you think," she says more to herself than to Jason. "I come here every two weeks and clean it up, and bring food and everything; just to make it have that homey feeling, you know," she smiles timidly. Or I'll just come here to get away from the world, she says, sitting next to Jason on the couch.  
  
"Who else knows about this place," Jason asks, looking around.  
  
"No one, not even Jax, or Sonny. It felt more like mine, if I...if I just knew about it, she says quietly, putting her hair behind her ear.   
  
That's when it finally hits him. She didn't want to come here, because, she didn't want anybody to know about this place.  
  
"Brenda, I'm sorr," Jason starts, but Brenda interrupts him, before he can finish. "Don't be, it's ok, really," she says, looking him in the eyes, wanting him to know that it really was ok. She then focused her attention on his shoulder.   
  
"Oh God Jason, your shoulder," she says, she then rushes to a room, and comes back a minute later with a first aid kit. Talking to Brenda for that brief moment, Jason forgot all about the pain shooting from his shoulder.  
  
"Brenda, listen to me, you need to do exactly what I tell you right now," he says seriously, so serious, that it scares her. She just nods her head. "Ok you have to get this bullet out of my shoulder, and sterilize it. You need to get something that can get the bullet, and you need a knife, and a lighter, to stop the bleeding," he says. And can tell that she is scared even though she's trying to hide it.  
  
"Ok," she says, trying to sound strong, but deep down scared to death. She gets up to look for the materials. She comes back with a lot of towels, a lighter, a knife, rubbing alcohol, and tweezers. She sits back down next to Jason, on the side of his wounded arm. She helps him take off the bloody shirt, and winces as she sees him grimace. She tells him to lean back against the couch, and for the first time, she sees the wound vividly, and her face contorts into a frown.  
  
"Ok put some alcohol on the tweezers and...," Jason starts. "I know," Brenda says, before he can finish. She reaches for the alcohol and pours some on the tweezers. She then comes back to his shoulder, and her hand starts to tremble. Jason notices this and grabs her hand.  
  
"Brenda its going to be ok," he says, squeezing her hand for reassurance.  
  
"But.. but what if I make it worse," she chokes out, tears glistening in her eyes, looking back at the wound.  
  
"I trust you," Jason says sincerely. Brenda then looks at him, and he is completely serious. A tear slips down her face, and she turns her attention back to his shoulder. She then puts the tweezers inside his wound, and her tears starts to come faster, as Jason gasps, when the tweezers comes in contact with his wound.   
  
It feels like Brenda has been looking for the bullet for an eternity, but it has only been five minutes. Brenda takes a towel and wipes Jason's face, it is full of sweat. "He's not going last much longer," she thinks. Just as soon as she says that, she feels the bullet.  
  
"Oh my God Jason, I've got!" she exclaims. She pulls it out.  
  
"UHHH," Jason grunts.  
  
"I'm sorry," she says. She then begins cleaning the wound.  
  
"Brenda, listen, you did good, but now you have to stop the bleeding, he says barely above a whisper. Take the knife and get it as hot as you can with the lighter, then press it against my skin," he says, his breathing becoming heavy.  
  
"Oh God no, she cries. Jason, no I can't do that, please don't ask me to do that," she pleads. Looking at him in horror.  
  
"You have too, you came this far, he says, looking at her. Please," he says. And he surprises Brenda and him, because he never said please to anybody. She then takes the knife and the lighter, and burns the knife; her hand is shaking the entire time. Once the knife is red, she puts the lighter down. She looks at Jason's shoulder, and then at him.  
  
"On three," she says. And he just nods his head. "One, Two, Three," she says, and then she presses it against his wound, but she turns her head.  
  
"AHHHHHH," Jason screams, he bites down on his lip so hard it begins to bleed, and then he passes out. Brenda takes the knife away, while a puddle of tears are coming from her eyes. She cleans his wound, and bandages it. She grabs his other arm and puts it over her shoulder. Putting all of his weight on her. She takes his unconscious body to the bedroom, and lays him across the bed. She takes off his shoes, and puts him under the covers. And she stands there for a while and marvels at him. She thinks how tonight, she could have lost her life, if it wasn't for Jason Morgan. No man has ever put everything on the line for her, and he did, more than once. She never would have thought that Jason, a man she considered her enemy, would become her best friend. She smiled to herself, thankful that Jason was in her life. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Thank You," she whispered. Her dad's house only had one bedroom, so she slept on the couch.  
  
  
The next morning, Brenda woke, and realized that everything that happened last night wasn't a dream. She got and went to the bedroom. She opened the door slowly, and peeked in. She noticed that Jason was sweating all his face and chest. She went over to him, and touched his forehead, and noticed he was burning up. She went to the bathe room and wet a towel. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him, and began rubbing his face, trying to cool him off. Just then Jason opened his eyes wearily.   
  
"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked warmly.  
  
"Fine, but I'm cold," he murmured.  
  
"What are you talking about, you're burning up, she says, putting her hand over his forehead again. You must have a fever," she said worriedly. She got up, and got another quilt, and put it over him. By now he shivering. Jason was trying hard to keep his eyes open.   
  
"I have to get your body back at it's regular temperature," she tells him soothingly. So she stands up and begins to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Jason, surprised by her actions.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is body heat, so if you have a better idea, tell me," she says. And he stays silent. She unbuttons her shirt all the way revealing a black bra. She then walks over to the dresser, and pulls out some shorts. She goes to the other side of the bed, and sits down, her back facing Jason. She unbuttons her pants, and pulls them off, and puts on her shorts. She then turns around, and gets under the covers. Jason is staring at her with an impassive expression on his face. She slides next to him, and slowly starts to get on top of him. Jason flinches, when her flesh comes in contact with his. Brenda fills it and ask, "Oh God did I hurt you," she says, panic rushing to her face, looking at his shoulder.   
  
"No, it's ok, you didn't hurt me. Brenda you don't have.....," Jason starts, but Brenda getting a feeling of what he's about to say, stops him.  
  
"Jason you saved my life, so please let me save yours," she pleads, looking him in the eyes, searching for his consent. And Jason can't say anything to that, he just nods his head. So Brenda lays back on top of him, and wraps her arms around, using his chest as a pillow. And she no longer feels Jason shivering, and he no longer feels cold, and it surprises him, because overall he feels comfort.  
  
  
  
Please review, and give me your opinions on the story so far. Thanks! 


	3. Ch 3

Hate to Friendship to Love  
  
  
Five hours later, Jason wakes up with a warm body, on top of him. He notices Brenda has entangled her legs with his, so he can't really move. He looks down at her and realizes that this is the most she has looked peaceful in a while. She begins to stir, and then she looks up at him with lazy eyes. She gives him a gentle smile, and he returns it.  
  
"How long have you been up," she says. And she looks at the time and notices it is three o'clock.  
  
"Not long," he says indifferently.  
  
"Well why didn't you wake me up," she says.  
  
"You looked like you needed the sleep," he says.  
  
"We both did," she says sincerely. She then reaches up and touches his forehead. "Your fever broke," she says smiling.  
  
"Yeah, uh thanks for what you did, you know," he says. "Yeah I know," she says timidly.  
  
"Well I bet you're tired of me by now, so I'm...," she starts. "I'm not," he interrupts. Wanting her to know that he really appreciated what she did for him. She then looks at him hearing the seriousness in his voice. "You're just saying that," she says, avoiding his face.  
  
"I don't say something, unless, I want to Brenda, you of all people should know that," he argues. Look Brenda, what you did was brave, and I 'm thankful for it. You were strong, and you surprised me," he says truthfully.  
  
"No I wasn't, she murmurs.  
  
"What?" Jason says.  
  
"I said no I wasn't, looking at him now with tears glistening in her eyes. The entire time, all I could think about was that I couldn't let you die. I mean, I tried to be strong, I really did Jason, but that thought kept popping up in my head, and I just stated giving up hope again. I...I care about you Jason, and believe it or not I consider you one of my best friends, I know you were just doing your job or whatever, but when you took that bullet for me, I was scared to death, and I would have given anything to reverse the situation. Since I've been around you, the more I've began to become dependent on you. Do you know I was mad at you, she said laughing to herself, you were bleeding to death, and I was angry, because I thought, who would protect me now, who would make me feel safe again," she said bitterly, looking at him with her pained eyes. And it hurt Jason to see her that way, the grief in her eyes, caused by him. She looked at him and saw that his expression was blank. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she apologies, and gets up to move, but is stopped by Jason.  
  
"I didn't do it because it was my job Brenda, I..I did it because I care about you," he says, looking her in the eyes, wanting her to know that he meant every word he said. And Brenda smiles, thinking how eighteen words could mean so much to her. And then she hugs him, hesitantly at first, but then tighter, holding on to him like he was a life line. And Jason wraps his good arm around her, smiling to himself. And then she lets go, and looks him in the face, thanking him with her eyes.  
  
"I better change your bandage," she says, untangling herself, and getting out of bed. She went to the bathroom , to return soon with a first aid kit. "I'm becoming real handy with this don't you think," she said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah you've become a real pro," Jason says sarcastically, while giving her, his famous smirk.  
  
"Oh my, was that a joke, I've rubbed off on Jason, better watch out," she says, secretly liking this other side of Jason, that's not so serious all the time. She sat on the edge of the bed, next to him, and helped him sit up. She slowly took off the bandage, apologizing every now and then, when he winced. Once she cleaned the wound, she bandaged him back up. "And you say I'm not a pro, she says, playfully glaring at him.  
  
"Yeah you've bandaged me twice, they should give you a certificate and everything," he says mockingly.  
  
"Wow, two jokes in one minute, are you sure you're feeling ok," she laughs, putting her hand on his forehead. And he laughs at that. He stops when he sees her staring at him, with this goofy smile on her face.  
  
"What?" he ask, feeling a little weird by the way she was staring at him.  
  
"Nothing, she says, shaking her head. It's just this bantering thing we got going on, it's nice, she says shyly, putting her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why do you always do that?" he asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"What?" she asks, confused by his question.  
  
"Put your hair behind your ear, every time you say something like that," he ask, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Because, you Jason Morgan, have an uncanny way of making me feel like a shy little school girl, she says lightheartedly. So are you hungry, because I'm starving," she ask getting up walking towards the door. She stops shortly, after noticing a weird grin on Jason's face.  
  
"What?" she ask.  
  
"You're going to cook in that," he says, raising his eyebrows. It's then that Brenda realizes that she's still clad in only her bra, and some shorts.  
  
"Shit, she says. Don't say a word," she warns, looking at Jason. And she puts on a shirt, and walks out of the room, noticing that she wasn't as embarrassed as she thought she should be. "Weird," she thought.  
  
Jason soon got tired of the bed, so he got up, and walked out of the bedroom, which led him to the living room. He noticed that there was a pillow and a comforter on the couch. "Brenda must have slept on the couch," he thought. He heard some crashing coming from a hall way on the other side of the living room, and figured that was the kitchen. He then remembered Sonny, and the tape. "Brenda!" he yelled. Where is your cell phone," he asked." "In my jacket pocket," she yelled back. Jason saw Brenda's jacket lying on the sofa. He walked towards it and stopped short, when he noticed, so much blood covering it. He got the cell phone out of the jacket pocket, and dialed up Sonny's number.  
  
"Yeah," Sonny said harshly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Jason said.  
  
"Jason, where are you, are you ok, is Brenda there with you, is she....," Sonny started bombarding Jason with a million questions.  
  
"Yeah Sonny, I'm fine, Brenda's fine too, but we know who killed Alcazar," he said.  
  
"What, who?" Sonny asked anxiously.  
  
"It was Rick," he said.  
  
"Rick, your lawyer," Sonny asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, we have proof too, go to the docks, and on the edge of the docks, there's a ledge underneath, you'll find a tape there," Jason said carefully.  
  
"Ok, right now, stay where you are, I'll keep in touch," he said.  
  
"Ok bye," Jason said, and then hung up the phone. Jason then made his way to the kitchen. He noticed Brenda was struggling a bit by the stove. "So what are you cooking," he asked. Brenda jumped, startled by his voice.  
  
"Shit Jason, you scared me, don't sneak up on me like that," she said, giving him a smile, and returning her attention to the stove. "So what did Sonny say," she said, stirring the rice. Jason was marginally surprised that she knew he called Sonny, but got over it.  
  
"He's going to check Rick out, and get back at us," he said nonchalantly. She just nodded her head. "So I noticed that you're sleeping on the couch, he said, leaning against the counter.   
  
"Jason before you start, it's ok I can handle the couch for awhile," she said, turning around.  
  
"Brenda this is your house, I don't want to put you out of your own bed," he said.  
  
"Jason you're injured, I'm not letting you sleep on the couch with a injured arm," she said adamantly.  
  
"And I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed, this is your....,"he started, but was cut short by Brenda.  
  
"Ok Jason, I'm not going to argue with you about this, you're keeping the bed and that's final, she said resolutely, crossing her arms over her chest, looking directly at Jason. Ok, I'll tell you what, once your arm gets better, then I'll kick you out, ok?" she said.  
  
"Alright," he said knowing there was no point in arguing with her about this anymore.  
  
"Good, know get your ass over here, and help me," she said, smiling. And he just laughed. "I thought I was too injured to do anything," he said smiling.  
  
"You got one good arm don't you, you can stir the rice, now get over here," she said.  
  
"Fine," he said.  
  
"And you should do that more often," she said, putting her hair behind her ear. This didn't go unnoticed by Jason.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around.  
  
"Laugh and smile, it looks good on you. Is it that painful to smile and laugh every now and then?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah it excruciating, he said sarcastically. "Shut up," she laughed, throwing a towel at him, and he caught it of course. Just then the phone rang, and Jason hurried to the living room.  
  
"Yeah," Jason said, answering the phone. Then all Brenda could see was Jason nodding his head, and then he hung up the phone. He turned to Brenda, and said, "that Rick was a mob boss, and came to Port Charles to take over Alcazar's territory. He killed him and framed us. Sonny gave the tape to Taggert and we're cleared of all the charges, but Rick is still out there, so Sonny thinks it will be better if we stayed here a week, while he had people looking for Rick."  
  
"So we stay here a week, and then we go home," asked Brenda. And Jason just nodded his head.  
  
  
  
  
A week went by, and Jason and Brenda became the best of friends in one week than in a life time. Brenda was the only person that made Jason laugh or smile, and Jason was the only person that made Brenda feel completely content. And Jason's arm was slowly healing.   
  
"Jason have you seen my comb?" Brenda asked, coming out of the bathroom clad in just a bra and pajama pants.   
  
"No," said Jason, looking up from one of Brenda's father's books. That was happening often, Brenda just wearing her bra around the house, not uncomfortable that Jason saw her, and to be honest, he didn't feel uncomfortable either. And sometimes Jason would just be clad in his boxers. Then they heard the phone ring. Jason hurried to answer it. He did and hung up.   
  
"We can go home," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"They found Rick?" she asked.  
  
"No, but Sonny's close, and he's going to have extra guards protecting the PH," he said.  
  
"Oh," she said quietly. And Jason turned to look at her noticing that she didn't look that happy about the news.  
  
"I thought this was a good thing?" he asked confused.  
  
"Oh, it is, I'll go get ready," she said turning around, secretly disappointed that this experience was coming to an end.  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for all of your reviews. I appreciate them. A new chapter coming soon. 


	4. Ch 4

Hate to Friendship to Love  
  
Jason and Brenda left the house as soon as possible and got on the boat. They decided to leave after dark so no one could see them when they made it to the docks.  
  
Jason was steering the boat and couldn't help but notice how quiet Brenda was, and how she didn't seem that excited about the news to going back home. "Maybe she's scared," he thought.   
  
"Brenda are you ok, if you're worried about Rick, don't be." Jason said.  
  
"It's not that, she said looking at him, it's just that when we get back home I don't want to start hating each other again. I mean, at first you could barely tolerate me, now we seem like friends and I don't want that to change. Because I know that I can be...."  
  
"Brenda you're babbling again"  
  
"Right ,sorry"  
  
"When we get back home we're going to continue to be friends, because after all u did save my life, so I have to like you now," Jason sighed.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Jason," Brenda said, feeling relieved.   
  
"We here. Sonny should have some men waiting here for us. Wait here," said Jason getting out of the boat.  
  
A few seconds later Jason came back with Johnny. So they made their way back to the PH.  
  
"Ahh, it's so nice to be home again," said Brenda flopping down on the couch. And Jason had to force himself from smiling when he heard Brenda refer to the penthouse as home. Just then Sonny and Carly burst through the door.  
  
"Oh Jason are you ok, we were so worried, Carly said hugging Jason. She pulled back when Jason winced, when she hit his shoulder. What's wrong," she said.   
  
"Nothing, he said shrugging it off. Sonny what have you found out," he said turning to Sonny, but not before giving Brenda a look to keep quiet about his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing yet, he said. Brenda are you ok," he said turning to her. And Carly just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, just really tired, I just need to get some rest," she said.  
  
"Yea we understand, Jason I'll call when I hear something." said Sonny.   
  
"You be careful Jason, oh and you too," said Carly, rolling her eyes and walking out.  
  
"Well that was interesting, do you mind telling me why you didn't want them to know about your shoulder?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Everybody has enough to worry about , I do not need to be added to the list of worries." Jason sighed, sitting beside Brenda, rubbing his face.  
  
"Ok, fine I'll keep quiet about your shoulder, but I need to change it before I get ready for bed," she said, while walking upstairs. A minute later she came back with supplies to clean his shoulder. "Take off your shirt," she said. Jason complied, and with Brenda's help he got it off. "It's looking better, it should be healed in several weeks," she replied.  
  
"Good, because I can't wait to get my hands on Rick. Oww, damn it Brenda," Jason yelled, after Brenda pressed down on his wound. She stood up and walked towards to the fireplace, with her back facing him. "What's wrong with you now Brenda," Jason sighed.  
  
"Why can't you just let the police do their jobs, and let them catch Rick, Brenda yelled, whirling around with anger in her eyes towards Jason. You've been shot Jason, isn't that enough," she said her voice coming down an octave. Jason stood up and walked towards Brenda, all emotions gone from his face.  
  
"Brenda you know what my job is and what it requires me to do. I'm not going to let Rick get away with trying to set us up for murder and shooting me. And if we put faith in the police capturing Rick, then he's going to get away. Now I know you are scared but I'm .....," Jason was saying before Brenda cut him off.  
  
"I'm not scared of Rick Jason, she sighed, looking Jason directly in the eyes. I'm scared of myself," she said looking down as if ashamed.  
  
"What, Brenda what are you talking about?" Jason asked, confusion written all over his face. Then Brenda looked at him with a myriad of emotions flashing across her face, but her eyes is what he noticed, something he never thought he'd see in Brenda Barrett's eyes.  
  
"If Rick goes after you again Jason, I'll kill him," she said, and then she went up the stairs.  
  
Jason was speechless, he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was still shocked at what he saw in her eyes, and it scared him. He saw a killer in Brenda's eyes.  
  
The next morning Jason awoke to hear banging in the kitchen. He went down stairs to find Brenda in the kitchen looking frustrated.  
  
"Brenda what are you doing," he asked as he rubbed his hands across his face.  
  
"I'm trying to find us something to eat, but as usual you don't have anything to eat in this place," she yelled.  
  
"Fine I'll get Marco to go and get some food, happy," he said, walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"Smartass," she mumbled, following him.  
  
"I heard that," he said.  
  
"You were meant to," she said laughing. Just then they heard a knock at the door. Jason went and pulled a gun from the drawer.  
  
"Who is it," he said, leaning against the door.  
  
"It's me, Courtney," she replied.  
  
Jason put the gun back and opened the door. And just then Courtney came running in hugging him. "Oh Jason, I've been so worried, are you ok?" she asked.   
  
"Yea, I'm fine, he said backing up. How did you know I was here Courtney," he asked, closing the door.  
  
"Carly told me, she said, just noticing Brenda. Oh, hi, I didn't know you would still be here, Carly told me the charges were dropped, so I figured you wouldn't be here anymore," she said.  
  
"Well we're still in danger, they haven't caught Rick yet," Brenda said a little annoyed at the blonde.  
  
"And you're going to be staying here," Courtney asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I'm afraid so Snow White, but don't mind me, you won't even know I'm here," Brenda said flopping down on the couch. Courtney rolled her eyes at this, while Jason was very much amused.  
  
"So where were you all this time, it's like you just disappeared," she asked turning back towards Jason.  
  
"We were at Brenda's place, he said. And Brenda looked at him with a shocked and hurt expression on her face. Out of the state, so Rick couldn't find us," he finished, noticing the hurt expression on Brenda's face before she covered it up.  
  
"Excuse me," said Brenda, walking past them and up the stairs.  
  
"I thought you were hungry," Jason said.  
  
"And I thought you were going to tell Marco to get some food," she said turning, but then going back up the stairs. And Jason could tell she was pissed.  
  
"So are you really ok Jason," Courtney asked, relieved that Brenda had gone up stairs.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, but I can't talk right now, I have a lot of things to do," he said, trying to get rid of the blonde.  
  
"Oh, well ok, just call me if you need anything," she said smiling, and walking out of the door.  
  
When she was gone Jason went up stairs to check on Brenda. He knocked on her door, and asked if he could come in.  
  
"No," was her simple reply. But he came in anyway.  
  
"Brenda I wasn't going to tell her about your dad's house, I know how you don't want any one knowing about that," he said walking towards her bed.   
  
"Get out Jason," she said, sitting up in the bed.  
  
"I told her it was out of the state Brenda, if you would just listen to me," he said.  
  
"Is that before or after you caught yourself," she said glaring at him.  
  
"Brenda I didn't have to catch myself, because I knew what I was saying," he said looking directly at her.  
  
"I don't believe you," she said coldly. And Jason didn't want to admit it but what she had said hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, and turned to leave, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Damn it" Brenda said to herself. She was pissed at herself, she knew Jason would never betray her like that, she was just mad because she let Barbie get under her skin. And she didn't want to say it but, she was jealous. "Why would I be jealous" she thought, Jason is my friend, just my friend. "Damn it Jason Morgan, what are you doing to me" she thought.  
  
Ten minutes later Brenda went back down stairs to find Jason on the couch brooding. "Hey," she said walking towards him and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey," he said, looking at her.  
  
"Look Jason, I'm sorry, I know you would never betray me like that, it's just that Barbie really irked me for some reason, and I took it out on you. I don't want it to be like it was when we couldn't stand each other, so do you forgive me," she asked, scared that he might say no and that he don't want to put up with her any more. Jason was silent for a while just looking at her.  
  
"Ok I take your silence for a no, I'll just leave you alone," she said sadly, disappointed and hurt, she got up, but before she could go any where, Jason grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down. And he was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were hungry," he said smiling. And all of a sudden Brenda had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her liking the feeling of her in his arms again.  
  
"Damn it Brenda, what are you doing to me" he thought.  
  
Sorry it took me so long to post, I've just been really busy lately, but tell me what you think. Thanks. 


End file.
